


Lightnings day off

by A_Lazy_Writer



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, lightning is puddy when it comes to tifa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 15:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lazy_Writer/pseuds/A_Lazy_Writer
Summary: Lightning has finally been convinced to take a day off of work and go out and relax





	Lightnings day off

**Author's Note:**

> i might make more of this but I don't know leave comments and tell me if i should make more of this and note i wrote this in like the span of a day so sorry if it seems a little lazy. Follow me on tumblr at I-Ship-To-Much  
oh i also love taking comitions ^^ and i also have a Twitter now

Lightning was normally the hard ass soldier, that never takes a day off. until a week of her sisters nonstop rants and convincing reasons to take a day off. 

Lightning wasn’t really sure what todo on her day off. She just sat in her room not knowing what todo, till her door swung wide open by her yunger sister. 

A moderately annoyed look was on her face. “this isn’t what i meant when i said take the day off”

lightning just looked at her. “Well what do you normally do on a day off?”

A heavy sigh escaped Sehrras lips, she shook her head saying “they definitely don’t just sit on their bed staring at nothing” putting a hand on her hip “Here how about this me, you, Fang and Vanille all go out today? Fang and Vanille have been wanting to do something with us. Even tho i’m pretty sure they just want us to third weel for them. So what do you say sis?”

Lightning just looked up at the ceiling pondering the idea. After a few seconds she shrugged her solders saying “okay i guess it couldn’t hurt”

sherras face visibly brighten when lightning agreed. With excitement covering her voice she said “perfect i’ll call the others” almost skipping away with excitement.

Lightning just shook her head and smiled lay back flat on her bed. If it made her sister happy then she was happy.

Little did lightning know that later that day she was going to be truly happy. The girls planned on going to coffee and lunch. They went to a place called Cat Coffee. They apparently had some of the best coffee around and fairly good food. There was a hanging singh that had a drawing of little kitten in a coffee cup.

The four girls went up to order. sherra was first to order, then vanille, then fang and finally lightning. As she approached the cash register and was about to order. She locked eyes with cashier blue eyes meeting red eyes. lightning has never really had a sexual preference but in this instance she just might have hers. 

The two stared at each other almost as if they were lost in each other. lightning’s eyes drifted to the cashiers name tag. It read tifa. lightning brought her eyes back to tifas still no words being spoken.

Tifa broke the silence with “she’s hot”

A blush immediately covered lightnings face.

Tifa realizeing what she said “i-i mean w-what would u like miss.” She adverted her eyes do to embarrassment.

“o-oh um i-i’ll have a kitten moca please” lightning never stutters and rarly ever says please. The only time she says please is when it comes to her sister. Blushing was a whole new consept to lightning she’s never blushed before.

“o-ok is that all miss?” 

“oh i’ll also get a poppyseed muffen”

Tifa looked over the order and repeated it back “one kitten moca and a poppyseed muffen” A blush still covering her face. “that will be 7.50 and your name too miss”

“okay and it’s lightning” She says shyly. Lightning rumeges around in her rose colored purse pulling out her wallet. She hands the money to Tifa.

“okay it will be out in a minute miss lightning” lightening liked how tifa said her name it felt right. A genuine smile was placed on tifas face. Making lightning blush.

Lightning can only nod in response. A Tifa turns to go make lightnings order. Biting her bottom lip Lightning could help but look at the beautiful booty Tifa posseted. 

“w-what i don’t know what your talking about” Lightning being taken off gaurd at her sisters comment.

Another voice came in. “okay who are you and what did u do to our lightning?” fang said with disbelief in her voice. After saying that a smak to the arm came from her girlfriend. “owe” she rubs her arm.

“don’t be mean to light hun” vanille said in a scolding tone.

Before lightning could say anything her name was called out. She approached the pick up station. Tifa was there holding her drink and muffin. 

Tifa handed lightning the items saying “hope you enjoy miss lightning” A nervous smile etched across her face. 

Lightning looked confused at her saying “thank you i have a feeling i will enjoy it very much” Before she turned around she noticed something written on her coffee cup. It said “wanna hang out or do an activity” Tifas phone number was written just beneath it. Where the words ‘coution this is hot’ were replaced with ‘caution your very hot’. A massive blush spread across her face.

Lightning smiled and gathered all her calmness and said “i’d love too but on one condition.” using a teasing tone “Can i get you to go”

Tifa blushes at the response and said “i’m off in an hour.” A goofy smile plastered on her lips.

Lightning said with a goofy smile of her own “so it’s a date then”

**Author's Note:**

> i forgot to look up lightnings sisters name sooooo yeah sorry  
follow me on tumbler if you so choose under the name not-enough-ships


End file.
